


Knowledge is Power

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [16]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Female Character of Color, Gen, knowledge is power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her duty to use her knowledge to help the city she loved so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

Tamika Flynn loved books-- loved the limitless stories and adventures they held and the smell of the pages, at least those that weren’t covered in old blood or various bodily fluids, and the power she felt when she learned something new-- even though she knew it was dangerous, both because of the vicious threat of the librarians and the strict city ordinance against them.

But she would not be deterred, could never be deterred, because she was strong and young and _knew_ things, things she’d taught herself in those long days trapped in the library during the summer reading club and in the long nights huddled underneath her blankets with a stolen illegal book, and a flashlight when the book didn’t provide its own light.

That was why the other kids followed her, why Cecil-- _the_ Cecil of the Night Vale Community Radio!-- thought she was a hero, why she could make such a stand against the evils of StrexCorp; it was her duty to use her knowledge to help the city she loved so much and make it an even better place than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
